Traditionally, life rings have been made in the form of a circular annuli covered with canvas. Occasionally, a rope has been provided around the outer periphery of the annulus and loosely attached at several points. The rope provides the swimmer with means for grasping the ring toward him, after which he can loop his arm through the center opening. Such life rings are difficult to throw to any distance and with accuracy because the volume necessary to provide flotation for a grown man dictates a thick annulus if the size is to be restricted a reasonable amount. Furthermore, the cork-and-canvas construction results in a hard structure that can actually injure the swimmer if he is struck with it. Such a construction is also quite expensive, which means that the use of such life rings is perhaps less widespread than desirable. In addition, the loose rope tends to droop under water and is difficult to grasp in rough seas, particularly if the swimmer is tired and weak. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a life ring of simple, inexpensive construction that will lead to more extensive use.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a life ring that is easy to grasp and retain even in rough water.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a life ring that is capable of a long life of useful service, even under unfavorable weather conditions, with a minimum of maintenance.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a life ring that can be thrown a substantial distance with considerable accuracy even by persons lacking great strength.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a life ring capable of retaining its bright color despite exposure to dirt and the like, so that its position will remain evident under all conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a life ring that is easy for a rescuer to throw and for the rescued to grasp.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a life ring that is light in weight and soft to the touch, so that the swimmer cannot be injured.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a life ring having a high flotation-to-weight ratio.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a life ring particularly constructed to lie flat against a supporting surface with no protruding elements.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a life ring having a secondary ring that is visually evident and stands out from the main flotation ring, so that it is easy to grasp.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.